


Этого достаточно

by bitari, WTF Cyberpunk 2021 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019)



Category: The Murderbot Diaries - Martha Wells
Genre: Gen, holidayoversize sweaters, unspecified space future, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitari/pseuds/bitari, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/WTF%20Cyberpunk%202021
Summary: ГИК решает исследовать одну человеческую традицию.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Этого достаточно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [it's everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184619) by [Fiannly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannly/pseuds/Fiannly). 



> Киллербот солнышко и заслужил!

Команда ГИКа уже высадилась на Сохранение для участия в торжестве. Полагаю, это означало обильное пиршество и обмен подарками с друзьями и родственниками в честь того, что вы не умерли. Или вроде того. Айрис боялась, что я буду чувствовать себя покинутым, но я все же планировал выйти попозже, когда уже начнется развлекательная часть, поздороваться с Менсой и записать представление с помощью дронов, чтобы мы с ГИКом могли его потом пересмотреть.

А пока у меня образовалось несколько циклов свободного от людей времени, и я планировал провести большую его часть, расслабляясь за просмотром сериалов в своей каюте. Я привык к команде ГИКа, и они в основном привыкли ко мне, но все же не беспокоиться о них было приятно. ГИК отслеживал их на поверхности через сопряженный интерфейс и находиться на планете им было настолько безопасно, насколько возможно.

Мы заканчивали сериал об инопланетяне (похожем на человека), миссия которого заключалась в том, чтобы спасти планету от разрушения. Абсолютно нереалистично, особенно учитывая космические перелеты.

Когда пошли титры, из регенератора раздался звук упавшего предмета одежды.

— Что это, ГИК? — спросил я, развернув его. Изготовленная из плотного, приятного на ощупь мягкого материала, штука была больше моей обычной одежды, с длинными рукавами и узором из темно-серых и черных звезд. — У меня уже есть одежда.

— Теперь у тебя есть еще.

— Как броня никуда не годится, — пробурчал я, натянув на себя эту штуку. Не знаю почему, но я чувствовал себя странно. Рукава были длиннее необходимого, и при желании я мог натянуть их на кисти рук. Я почувствовал, как расслабились плечи, и только тогда осознал, что напрягал их. Оно было... удобным. Словно ощущение безопасности собственного жилища, вот только я уже находился в собственном жилище.

Это было странно.

— Я экспериментировал с различными волокнами. Тестирование показало, что при сохранении приятных тактильных ощущений эта смесь волокон имеет такую же прочность, как у брони, которой я обеспечивал тебя в прошлом.

— Зачем?

ГИК понял, о чем я спрашиваю:

— Мне понравилась идея принять участие в празднестве.

Ой. Я ощущал пристальное внимание ГИКа на себе, натягивая рукава до пальцев.

— Участие в праздновании включает аспект взаимообмена. Я тебе ничего не подарил.

— Ты вернул мне мою команду и стал ее частью. Этого достаточно.


End file.
